


Being Honest

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, I'm Bad At Titles, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Resistance Prisoner Hux, again not relevant but whatever tbh, also the kylux is implied but like...heavily, also this is Not Completed and i kinda wanna finish it but no idea when i will, no beta we die like men, no idea how to tag this but lets go, thats all i can think of; sorry if i missed anything, thats not relevant to the story but its what i imagine for this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “General, there’s something that you might wanna see,” Poe said breathlessly as he ran into the room that Leia had boarded herself up in. She sighed, already feeling the beginnings of a headache in her temples.“What is it?”“It’s General Hux - the security team found something… interesting in the footage of his room.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, this has been done a million times and it's been done much much better than me but my brain latched onto the idea and would not let me live until I at least attempted writing it. This is probably out of character and inaccurate in at least 10 ways but I had fun writing it and thats what matters, I guess? also, this is anonymous because my parents know my ao3 account and they just so happen to be homophobic, fun!  
> Oh, and I suck at titles so this one's from 'Why do you love me' by Charlotte Lawrence, which I happened to be listening to while uploading this.

The rope binding his hands was uncomfortably tight, and he could feel the bruising and chafing caused by the coarse material. The room Hux had been thrown into was just as primitive as the containment methods the Resistance used - there was a single bed (which, he was sure, would cause his back as much pain as the ropes did to his wrists), a basic refresher, and not much else - clearly, they didn’t care much for hospitality. Though to be fair, he  _ was _ a terrible person - he had the blood of billions on his hands, he supposed. He’d simply expected something different - but what, exactly, had he expected? Perhaps the minimal security was the part about his quarters for the foreseeable future that felt off. Surely the Resistance was aware of the danger he posed to them - but maybe they weren’t? General Organa hadn’t seemed the kind to get arrogant about her prisoners, but propaganda was hardly an accurate means to gain information about one’s enemies - he would know, considering the significant differences he had made to his own person on the propaganda he worked created for the First Order. It was possible, then, that they thought little of his capabilities - a reckless overlook on their part if he was right, since he had been raised as a soldier first and foremost - and that would make his inevitable escape much easier. 

He was brought out of his musings as two Resistance guards entered his room and moved to grab him from where he had been sitting on the bed (after sitting on the mattress, it was generous to even call it that), presumably to take him to be interrogated. Hux sighed and stood up on his own, showing no signs of his discomfort. He was not going to show them that they were getting to him, and he knew that everything about him was the same as it had always been - chin up high, back straight, eyes steely and glaring, face set in stone and uniform immaculate. He was not weak, and he would ensure that they knew it.

The walk to the interrogation rooms wasn’t long, and he kept his gaze on the walls ahead of him - mentally cataloguing the interior of the base, mind churning out potential escape routes and calculating how many people were in the base. They strapped him down to a chair - how barbaric, he thought, isn’t the Republic better than this? - and he knew he looked almost bored as the guards left the room. 

They left him for almost a full hour, and he masked his surprise as a previous First Order prisoner - Dameron, his brain supplied - walked in. He’d thought that they would send goons to rough him up, not a pilot, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to see what they were playing at.   
“General Hugs,” Dameron said, and Hux had to grit his teeth to hide the flash of irritation that passed through him at hearing the massacre of his name. It wouldn’t do to let them know of any emotion - he knew very well that such tells would be used against him from his brutal academy training. 

“I hope you’re aware that you will not get any information from me,” he said, then scoffed. “Don’t bother wasting your time.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that - you’re not the only ones who can play dirty with the Force,” Dameron said, a smug smirk on his face, and Hux raised his brows. 

“The scavenger girl? I doubt that she has enough Dark in her to use Ren’s mind tricks - and isn’t the Resistance against torture?” Now he was the smug one. “I thought you were better than that, what with your morals and all.” 

Dameron looked angry, but then he schooled his expression back to calm, to Hux’s surprise. He had to admit he was slightly impressed with how much control the man was demonstrating, especially considering what he and Ren had put him through. The thought made his lips twitch into a smile, and this infuriated Dameron even further. Good, Hux thought, let him get upset - it would make for good entertainment, seeing the Resistance’s poster boy lose his temper. 

Dameron left the room instead, leaving Hux to his own devices, but returned soon - this time with the scavenger from Jakku following him.

“Needed backup, I see,” Hux mocked, and the girl’s face twisted in indignance. This really was too easy. “As I said to Dameron, you’re not going to get me to say anything.”

“I don’t need you to say anything, you know,” The scavenger girl said, frowning. “I can read your thoughts with the Force.” 

Hux laughed at hearing her words, disbelief colouring his features. “You seriously believe that you can enter my mind, don’t you,” he said, his voice delighted, and laughed again. “You foolish child, I can keep even Ren and Snoke out of my thoughts. You won’t be able to see even my most surface-level musings, but please, by all means, try your hardest. I’m sure it will be very entertaining, to watch you fail once again.”

The scavenger girl started to move towards him, but Dameron put a hand on her shoulder. “Rey, don’t,” he warned, and Hux filed away the girl’s name. 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” she said, and Hux settled in for a long day.

\--------------

They spent hours interrogating him that day, using many different methods. Hux was pleased to find out that Rey truly was as useless with the Force as he had known she’d be, and the fact that they didn’t manage to get anything out of him made the small ball of pride in his chest grow slightly larger. He stumbled to the ‘fresher, looking through the singular cupboard he found for some bacta and bandages to dress his injuries - he’d gotten pretty beat up, and the sensation of tacky blood drying on his clothes was not pleasant. With a suppressed groan, he started to clean himself up.

An hour later found him in bed, getting ready to sleep. The next day was sure to be even more tiring than the one he’d already suffered through, and he needed to be prepared - both mentally and physically, so he didn’t waste time in shutting off his mind to rest. 

\--------------

“General, there’s something that you might wanna see,” Poe said breathlessly as he ran into the room that Leia had boarded herself up in. She sighed, already feeling the beginnings of a headache in her temples. 

“What is it?”

“It’s General Hux - the security team found something… interesting in the footage of his room.” 

“Alright, play it,” she told him, and as he set up the holoprojector she wondered what they could have seen that made Poe so uncomfortable. She’d practically never seen him like that, not since Ben left, and she was curious, to say the least. Anything they could get from the General in their captivity would serve to give them the upper hand. 

The footage began, and she couldn’t see what had freaked her crew out so bad - Hux was sleeping rather peacefully, and everything seemed to be normal. Then, he started thrashing around, startling her. So he had nightmares, which could be useful, but this still wasn’t out of the ordinary, as they had been born to war and many officers got haunted by their memories. She herself suffered the same fate, after all. 

She soon saw what had caused the panic - Hux wasn’t having a nightmare, he was dreaming. And nothing could have prepared her for hearing the General of their enemy, a man who had killed billions without the tiniest hint of remorse, call out her son’s name. Her heart stopped as the video progressed - he was clearly reliving memories, and when it was over she found that her hands were shaking. 

“Is it true?” she asked Poe, and she knew that she sounded desperate and hell, there were tears in her eyes - when had that happened? 

“I’m sorry, general,” he said, and she could hear the pity in his voice, the regret. “I’ll make sure that you’re left alone for a while.” 

“Thank you, Poe,” she said, and pretended her cheeks weren’t wet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this wasn't Supposed to happen, but it did

Hux woke up to see Leia Organa standing by the side of the interrogation chair he was strapped into and sat up. “Good morning, General,” he saluted her in mockery of her title and stretched, unashamed in his lack of dress since there were bandages covering most of his torso anyway. “Come to take a chance at getting me to talk? I must admit I admire your resilience - but then again, I would have expected no less from General Organa of the Resistance; after all, you were consistently idiotic in not surrendering when we offered you a deal. No matter, you’ll learn once the Order razes this place to the ground to get me back.”

“You love hearing yourself talk, don’t you?” Leia said as she took her place in the chair.

“What can I say? I’m right and I know it,” Hux shrugged off her comment, busying himself with scanning his surroundings. The room he was in was identical to the one he had been in the previous day, but he could tell it wasn’t the same. He tested his bonds, and found them to be basic stun cuffs instead of rope - they were more concerned with the safety of their general than they had been with their interrogators, it seemed. 

“You won’t be able to escape them, you know.”

Hux scoffed. “I don’t have to.” He continued to inspect the chair, noting that his legs were cuffed to the legs of the chair instead of together, and he smirked as he realized that they were  _ scared _ of him, even though he was their prisoner, in a cell of their design, tied up and surrounded by guards. It made him straighten his posture into as much of a parade rest as he could manage, being tied down to a chair, but he stuck out his chin and stared into General Organa’s eyes regardless. “What do you want from me?”

“What do you know of Kylo Ren?”

Hux froze up at the mention of his co-commander (strictly professional, he reminded his traitorous body as his heartbeat sped up at the name) but a smug smirk took over his face as the shock faded. “Why, General Organa,” he drawled, “don’t you prefer to call him Ben?”

Leia’s brows furrowed once his words sank in, and she sighed. “I suppose he told you that, didn’t he?” It only made sense that the man who slept with her son would know his past, but it still chilled her that Ben had trusted Hux, a psychopath who had committed genocide, enough to tell him. 

“I know quite a lot about your son, if that’s what you mean. Though, I do wonder why you’re asking me about him - shouldn’t you be more interested in, say, the size of our fleet or our plans for galactic domination?”

And. That was the question, wasn’t it? She hated to admit that he was right, but he was - she should be asking the protocol questions and it certainly shouldn’t matter what his relationship with her son entailed - a prisoner was a prisoner after all, but… how could she ignore the fact that the man in front of him was the murderer of billions, yes, but also apparently the one that her only son loved? 

“What do you know about him?” She insisted, and the gleeful glint in his eyes caused her to take a breath, the flash of panic that accompanied that look now familiar - she hated this man so, so much, he had caused her so much pain and she recognized the anger in her chest as fierce protectiveness. Not a good sign, considering the context of their current conversation, and she couldn’t help anticipating terrible news, already sure that she would hate every word that came out of his mouth. 

“What do you want to know, General?” he asked her, a challenge in his tone, and she braced herself for the inevitable onslaught of pain she knew she would suffer at his hands once again. “Do you want to hear about his insufferable, childish tantrums? The way everyone is constantly waiting for him to snap and destroy yet another room in his rage? The palpable fear that fills a room whenever he enters it? The way he argues with me constantly, undermining me, belittling me, threatening me with his ridiculous mystic powers? Or, perhaps, you’re seeking to learn about another side of him - maybe you want to know his weaknesses, the way he’ll curl up on his bed after his training sessions with Snoke, the scars on his arms and his chest. But I don’t think so, General. I think you’re asking about my relationship with your son, and since you’re so curious, I think it’s only fair that I indulge you, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Go ahead,” she sighed out, defeated.

A vicious sneer tugged at the corners of his lips, and all she could think about was how she had fucked up so royally that her son fell in love with such a monster. 


End file.
